Currently, for creating ambience in certain occasions, people often use imitation candle lamps to imitate actual candle flame effect.
A conventional imitation candle lamp commonly includes a housing, a base, a driving mechanism, an illuminant, a cover for covering the illuminant and a swing assembly. Specifically, the swing assembly and the driving device are configured in the base, the base is configured in the housing, and the cover together with the illuminant are configured on the housing and fixed to the swing assembly. In the actual applications, the swing assembly is driven by the driving device to cause the illuminant together with the cover to swing, thereby obtaining faux flame effect. However, in the conventional faux flame lamp, for making the swing assembly to swing and fix in the base meanwhile, a metallic wire is utilized to run through the swing assembly. In such a way, the swing motions of the swing assembly will be limited by the metallic wire thereby the faux flame effect is poor and stiff. Furthermore, since the friction between the metallic wire and the swing assembly is large, thus more electric energy is required when the imitation flame lamp is in use.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved imitation flame device which shows flaming effect of faux flame to achieve an excellent imitation effect and saves energy.